I Can't Believe It's You
by Shiawase Koneko
Summary: Ash and Misty have been best friends forever. Then, Ash moves. Then one day after Ash's girlfriend dumps him, Ash and Misty reunite. AAML. Pokeshipping. I stink at summaries. :/
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to make an AAML. This idea has been stuck in my head for a while. I was originally going to make this a High School Musical fan fic, but then decided to make this a Pokeshipping. Well, here is the first chapter. Tell me what you think. I forgot Misty's last name...so can someone tell me what it is? Also, there may be some slight Contestshipping and slight Penguinshipping, not sure though yet. There'll probably be, not sure yet. Also, some people may be alittle OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Never have, never will. I also don't own the place most of this story will take place in. Havn't thought of the place yet, but I'll think of one and it'll be in this chappie.**

**No summary, because I stink at summarys and I'd probably spoil the whole story.**

**I Can't Believe It's You  
Chapter 1**

Ash Ketchum was standing infront of school waiting for his best friend, Misty. He had told her to meet him outside in front of the big oak tree after school.

* * *

'_Open! Open you dumb locker! Why do you choose to not unlock when I'm in a hurry!_' Misty thought while trying to open her locker. After putting her combination in for what she called billionth time, which was really only 20th, if finally unlocked and she was able to get her books. '_I wonder what Ash wants to tell me..._' thought Misty as she ran out of the school and towards the big oak tree. "Hey Misty." Ash said. "Hey Ash." she replied. "What'd you want to tell me?"

"I'm..." Ash started.

"Your what?" Misty asked.

Ash looked down at his feet. "I'm moving..."

Misty felt like her heart fell out through her butt. Ash, her best friend since kindergarden, was moving?!

"Misty?" Ash said waving his hand in front of Misty's face.

'_I can't believe he's moving..._' Misty thought not realizing that Ash was waving his hand in front of her face.

"Misty?!" Ash said again.

Misty snapped back to reality and realized that Ash was trying to get her attention. "Yes, Ash." Misty said.

"You ok?" Ash said.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Misty said, but she actually wasn't fine. She just found out her best friend was moving. She was upset. "When are you moving?" Misty asked.

"Saturday." Ash replied.

Today was Thursday. That means she'd only be able to have one more day with him.

"Oh..." Misty said on the verge of tears. "I got to go...I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok...Later, Misty." Ash said.

"Later..." Misty left.

* * *

"I can't believe your moving tomorrow." Misty said passing a basketball to Ash.

"Me either...I wish I could stay here and just live with someone else and thier family." Ash shot the ball into the basket.

"Maybe you can beg your parents to let you live with Paul...or Gary." Misty said.

Paul and Gary are Ash's best guy friends, who Misty has never met, but she knows their names.

"They probably wouldn't let me..." Ash said.

"Yeah..." Misty began dribbling the basketball.

* * *

Ash was walking out of his house to get into the car to go to his new house, when he noticed someone with redhair.

"Hey, Ash!" she yelled.

"Hey Misty." Ash walked over to Misty.

"Well, I guess this is good bye..." Misty frowned.

"Yeah..." Ash replied.

"I'm going to miss you." Misty said.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Ash said.

Ash and Misty hugged.

"Promise to keep in touch?" Misty said.

"Yeah." Ash took out his phone and texted Misty.

Misty laughed. "You can wait until your in the car to text me."

Ash laughed. "Well...Bye..."

"Bye..." Misty replied.

* * *

A 16 year old boy with black hair is standing outside of his school infront of an oak tree. He really doesn't like oak tree because the last time he was infront of one, he had to tell his best friend he was moving.

"Hi Ash..." A blonde girl named Mandy walked over to the black haired boy.

"Hey Mandy," said Ash. "what'd you want to talk about?"

"I want to break up..." Mandy said.

"What? Why?" Ash said.

"I...I met someone else..." Mandy looked down.

"Oh..." Ash said.

"I'm really sorry Ash..." Mandy said.

"It's ok." Ash said.

Mandy walked away.

'_I really really hate oak trees now..._' thought Ash. He kicked the tree and walked away.

* * *

"Ash?" a green haired boy waved his hand infront of Ash's face.

"I think he's on a different planet, Drew." said a boy with red hair.

"Ash!" Drew shouted.

"What?!" Ash snapped back to reality.

"Were you thinking about Mandy again?" asked the red headed boy.

"No. Why would you think that, Kenny." Ash said.

"Because you kept saying 'Mandy'." Kenny said.

"Oh..." Ash said.

"It's been 2 weeks since she broke up with you...are you ever going to move on?" asked Drew.

"..."

"Ok, tomorrow we are going to Cheesecake Factory. There has to be at least one girl you'll like who can get your mind off of Mandy." said Kenny.

"Ok..." Ash replied.

* * *

"Dude, hurry up." said Drew.

"Ok, let's go." Ash said hopping into his car.

Ash and his two friends drove to the city Ash used to live in, and arrived at Cheesecake Factory.

"Hey Ash!" Ash heard a voice.

Ash turned around. "Hey Gary, hey Paul!." Ash walked over to his two old friends. "What are you doing here?"

"We're just getting some lunch." Gary said.

"Us too." Ash said. "Why don't we sit at the same table."

"Ok." Paul said.

The 5 boys walked into Cheesecake Factory and got a table.

'_Wow...Today must be my lucky day...There's usually a wait for a table whenever I come here..._' thought Ash as he sat at the table.

"Your waitress will be right with you." said the hostess handing menus to the five boys.

"Oh. I forgot, my cousin Brendon is meeting us here." said Ash pulling over another chair. "I'm going to go wait in front for him. If the waitress comes, get me a sprite"

"Ok, dude." Kenny said.

Ash went to the front of the restaurant to wait for his cousin.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Misty. I'll be your server today. Can I get you any drinks to start with?" said a red-headed girl standing at the table Kenny, Drew, Paul, and Gary were currently sitting at.

**Ok, well, that's it for chapter one. Review and tell me what you think. I will not make a new chapter unless I have at least 5 reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :) I am at a little war with some writers block right now, but I am determined to beat it! I am going to give all the guys love interests, so if you want(or want one of you OCs) to be Gary or Paul's, ask in your review. First person to ask to be one of the love interests is probably who I'll choose. So, ask in your review or pm me. I'd make up OCs, but I'm too lazy and don't have a lot of time right now. I added myself in the story so I guess I'm my only OC. Anyway, hopefully I win in this battle against writers' blocks. Well, I'm going to stop blabbering on and on and write the chappie. Well, enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, never have, never will!**

_"Hello, I'm Misty. I'll be your server today. Can I get you any drinks to start with?" said a red-headed girl standing at the table Kenny, Drew, Paul, and Gary were currently sitting at._

The boys all ordered their drinks. "Drew, what did Ash want?" Kenny asked.

"Umm…I think he wanted a sprite…and we'll just get Brendan a sprite, too." Drew replied.

'Ash? Drew? Brendan? Nah…Probably just a coincidence…' Misty thought while writing down the drink orders. "Do you want to order any appetizers?"

"Umm…Not yet." Kenny said.

"Okay." Misty went to go get their drinks.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey cuz." Ash said to a boy white-haired boy walking into the restaurant.

"Hey Ash." Replied the white-haired boy as he walked over to Ash.

Ash and Brendan went back to the table.

"Hey Brendan." Kenny said.

"Hey Kenny." Brendan sat down at the table.

"Did you get me my sprite?" asked Ash putting his hat on.

"Yeah." Drew replied.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Here are you drinks." Misty began to put the drinks on the table.

Ash looked at the waitress. 'M…Misty?' Ash rubbed his eyes.

"Would you like to order any appetizers?" Misty asked.

"Umm…Yeah." Ash said and looked away from Misty. "We'll have two orders of mozzarella sticks, and two orders of buffalo wings."

"Okay." Misty wrote down the order. 'That's strange…That guy sounded a little like Ash…Maybe I just miss Ash so I'm hallucinating that I see him…' "Umm…Are you ready to order your main courses?"

"Nope…Not yet." Gary said.

"Okay." Misty walked away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You having fun serving that table full of guys?" a brunette waitress asked Misty.

"I guess…One of them reminds me of Ash…" Misty replied.

"Ohh…your old childhood friend…and crush." The brunette smirked. "Maybe it is him."

Misty laughed. "And maybe I'm going to become Pokemon champion."

The brunette looked at the table full of boys. "The green-haired one is pretty cute…"

"Does May have a crush on someone?" Misty laughed.

May turned 100 shades of red.

"Want me to get his number for you?" Misty laughed and winked.

May began to blush even more.

"I'll take that as a yes." Misty smirked.

"Okay…and I'll get you the number of the guy who looks like Ash…Which one I he?" May replied looking at the table full of boys.

Misty blushed. "…The black-haired one."

"Okay, we can go on a double date." May laughed.

"What about Dawn and Meg?" Misty asked.

"Ohh…Umm…" May said. "We can quadruple date? Meg and Dawn's dates can be two of the other guys!"

Misty looked at the guys. "Which guys?"

"Umm…" May said. "Whichever ones they like the best?"

"Actually…" Misty said. "Let's not even get the numbers…"

"Ohh…" May said. "Okay."

"I think you have a table to serve." Misty gestured to a table that people jut sat at.

May walked over to the table.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I have to go to the bathroom." Kenny stood up.

"Thanks for sharing." Drew said sarcastically.

Kenny walked over to Misty. "Hey."

"Umm…" Misty said. "Hey."

"Today's my friend's birthday an-" Kenny was cut off.

"You want to embarrass your friend by having me and some other waitresses sing Happy Birthday to him even though it isn't his birthday." Misty said.

"Yeah." Kenny replied.

"Which friend?" Misty asked.

"The black-haired one." Kenny replied.

"He has a nice hat…" Misty said. 'It looks like Ash's hat…'

"Yeah," Kenny said. "He had to send in a million postcards to get it."

'Maybe it is Ash…Hmm…Nah…It probably isn't…' Misty thought. "Okay. Maybe you should get back to your friends now."

"Oh. Right." Kenny started walking away then froze and turned around. "Umm…Which way is the bathroom?"

Misty laughed and pointed in the direction of the bathroom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You didn't…" Ash glared at Kenny.

"Didn't what?" Kenny asked with a confused look.

"I just heard that brunette waitress tell that black-haired waitress they were singing to 'that black-haired guy' at Mist-" Ash stopped talking. 'Misty…'

Just then, a bunch of waitresses walked out singing. (This is kind of sad…I memorized a restaurant's entire birthday song…)

"I don't know, but I've been told. Someone here is getting out. I don't know, but it's been said. Someone here is turning red. Sound off. Happy. Sound off. Birthday. Happy Birthday…To you!"

Misty placed a piece of cake on the table, in front of Ash. Misty, May and two black-haired waitresses left after Misty had given the cake to Ash.

"I hate you Kenny…" Ash glared.

Kenny, Drew, Gary, Paul, and Brendan laughed.

"How was I supposed to know young waitresses would sing to you?" Kenny said. Ash just continued to glare.

"That brunette waitress was kind of cute…" Drew said.

"How about I tell her it's you birthday and you want her to sing to you." Ash said. Drew glared.

"…Are we having a glaring contest now?" Brendan asked.

"I don't know…" Kenny said.

Drew stood up and began to walk to the bathroom. Crash.

"Sorry." Drew said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." A girl's voice said.

Drew stood up, and saw…The brunette waitress!

The waitress blushed a little when she saw Drew. "Umm…Hi…I'm May."

"Drew." He replied.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Aww…" Misty and a black haired waitress said simultaneously.

"…Dawn?" Misty looked at another black waitress. "Hello?..."

"Meg…do you know why Dawn isn't answering me?"

"Nope." Replied one of the black-haired waitresses.

"Dawn…" Misty snapped her fingers. Dawn didn't answer.

"DAWN!" Meg waved her hand in front of Dawn's face. Dawn still wasn't answering. Meg looked at where Dawn was staring. "She's staring at that redheaded boy…"

"Kenny?" Misty said.

"You know their names?" Meg asked.

"Some of them." Misty said. "Kenny is the one who told me to sing to the black-haired one."

"Ohh…" Meg said. Dawn was still staring at Kenny. Meg and Misty exchanged glances.

"Kenny!" Misty yelled. "Can you come here for a second!?"

Kenny's face looked confused. He stood up and walked over to Misty. "Yeah?" Dawn was still daydreaming.

"Can you help us bring our friend Dawn back to earth?" Misty asked.

"Hmm…" Kenny said. "Does she have any nicknames that she hates?"

"No." Meg and Misty said simultaneously.

Kenny thought for a second. "Hey! Dee Dee!" Dawn snapped out of it. '_Dee Dee?_' Dawn blushed.

"Well, see you Dee Dee." Kenny winked at Dawn and left. Dawn turned 100 shades of red. May walked over, also blushing 100 shades of red.

"Who's next to turn 100 shades of red?...Me or you?" Misty looked at Meg. Meg shrugged her shoulders.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N: Okay, my arms are tired. Review! -puts on "What You Got" by Colby O'Donis feat. Akon- -dances- –winks and does peace sign-**

**Review goal- 10+**

**Bye bye!  
****BubblesBoo**


	3. Chapter 3

"Who's next to turn 100 shades of red?...Me or you?" Misty looked at Meg. Meg shrugged her shoulders.

Misty and Meg looked over at the table full of guys.

"That one is kind of cute." Meg said, gestering to the boy with white hair.

"Looks like your next to turn red." Misty laughed.

"Yeah. Yeah." Meg said. "He's my friend, Brendan..I bet you twenty dollars I'm the next one to blush!" she smirked.

"Okay!" Misty said.

A waitress, with pink hair and blue eyes, walked over.

"Hey Angel." Meg and Misty said in unison.

"Hey Meg. Hey Misty." the pink haired girl said.

"Hey, Angel," Meg said.

"Yeah?" Angel said.

"See that table full of guys over there?" Meg asked, gesturing to the table.

"Yeah." Angel said, looking at the table.

"Any of them that you think are cute?" Meg said, looking at Angel.

Angel turned red. "That red-headed one is cute." gesturing to Gary.

"I won the bet." Meg whispered to Misty.

Misty glared at Meg, then handed her twenty dollars.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meg walked by the table full of boys.

"Hey! Waitress!" a voice said.

Meg walked over to the table. "Yes?"

"Meg?" said the white-haired boy.

"Oh. Hey Brendan!" Meg said. "Can I help you guys?"

"Oh! Yeah!" Brendan said. "Can I have a refill?"

"Sure." Meg said. "What are you drinking?"

"Hmm...Can you get me a Meg's Homemade Strawberry Lemonade?" Brendan smirked.

Meg rolled her eyes a little. "Fine." She went back into the kitchen.

"What's a 'Meg's Homemade Strawberry Lemonade'?" Ash asked.

"I was over her house one day, and she was making lemonade, but she accidentally put strawberries in it too." Brendan said.

"How'd she accidentally put strawberries in the lemonade?" Gary asked.

"She was juicing lemons, and she stopped paying attention to the lemons and accidentally juiced stawberries in with the lemons." Brendan said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meg came out of the kitchen with a glass and placed it infront of Brendan. Ash took a sip, then Kenny grabbed the glass from Ash and took a sip. That continued all around the table, until the glass was empty.

My sweatdropped. "Umm...Do you all want strawberry lemonade?"

"Yeah!" they said in unison.

"Okay." Meg said, and walked towards Misty, Angel, May, and Dawn.

"Eww...Did they just share a drink." Dawn said with a disgusted face.

Meg laughed alittle. "Yeah, they did."

"Hey! Bubbles!" a voice yelled.

Meg turned red and turned toward the table full of boys to see Brendan smirking. Meg stuck her tongue out and went into the kitchen to get more glasses strawberry lemonade.

"Hah! You turned red before me!" Misty called to Meg.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meg walked out of the kitchen holding a tray with six glasses of strawberry lemonade.

"Want help?" Misty said. "It is my table, afterall."

"Okay." Meg said. She grabbed another tray, put three glasses on it and handed it to Misty.

Meg and Misty walked over to the table. Misty put three glasses on the table, and Meg gave the other tray to Misty. Misty took the tray and put the other three glasses on the table. Meg went back over to May, Dawn, and Angel.

"Where's Misty?" Dawn asked.

"Huh?...She was just next to me." Meg said and looked around. "Oh! There she is." Meg gestured to the table that the boys were at.

"Misty likes one of them." May smirked.

"How do you know she likes one of them?" Dawn asked.

"Because...because I just know." May said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Misty ran over to Dawn and May.

"Oh my goodness!" Misty said.

"What?!" May and Dawn said in unison.

Meg walked by holding a tray of empty glasses.

"Meg! Stay?" Misty said.

"Huh?" Meg said and stopped walking.

"Okay, where's Angel?" Misty asked.

"Kitchen." Meg replied.

"Can you go get her? Please?" Misty said.

"Sure. I have to put this tray down anyway before I drop all these glasses." Meg said. She walked into the kitchen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meg and Angel walked out of the kitchen.

"Okay, Mist, what were you going to tell us?" May asked.

"That boy...is...is..." Misty said pointing to the black-haired boy wearing, who was wearing a hat.

"What about Ash?" Meg said.

"How do you know his name?" Misty asked.

"I'm best friends with his cousin, Brendan." Meg replied.

"See!" May said looking at Dawn. "I told you Misty liked one of them!"

Misty turned red. "I don't like him!"

"Yeah you do!' May retorted.

A blonde haired girl walked over. "Hey Meg."

"Hey Mandy." Meg replied to the blonde girl.

"I was wondering if you could introduce me to that guy over there." Mandy gestured to the purple-haired boy at the table.

"I would," Meg said. "but I don't know him. I only know Ash and Brendan."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Okay, that's the end of chapter three! I'm not sure if I really liked this chapter that much. Now, before you hit back, or x this page out, click the button next to submit review. It'll take you to an awesome page where you can write what you think about this story/this chapter and than send it! :D Doesn't that sound awesome? :) I am going to go I listen to 'First Date' by Blink 182. :) -starts dancing and singing 'First Date'- I love Blink 182! Blink 182 is awsome!...And so is Fall Out Boy (FOB), We The Kings, and Panic At The Disco (PATD)! :)) One of my fave songs (I like abunch of songs by each band) by each of those four bands are Thnks Fr Th Mmrs (FOB), Skyway Avenue (We The Kings), and Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off (PATD). Well, anyway, I am writing this story off the top of my head, so sorry if it sucks. And, oh my gosh! I just realized most of the girls' names start with M! Dawn and Angel are misfits. -sweatdrops- This story will probably only have a couple more chapters. Now, I'm listening to Pushin' Me Away by the Jonas Brothers! :D Now,Click that button next to 'Submit Review'!! :D

Review goal- 15+

Bye bye!  
BubblesBoo  
-winks and does peace sign-


	4. Chapter 4

_"See!" May said looking at Dawn. "I told you Misty liked one of them!"_

_Misty turned red. "I don't like him!"_

_"Yeah you do!' May retorted._

_A blonde haired girl walked over. "Hey Meg."_

_"Hey Mandy." Meg replied to the blonde girl._

_"I was wondering if you could introduce me to that guy over there." Mandy gestured to the purple-haired boy at the table._

_"I would," Meg said. "but I don't know him. I only know Ash and Brendan."_

"Oh..." Mandy frowned, and Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Dude, just go talk to him yourself!" Dawn said.

Mandy glared, her and Dawn weren't exactly close.

"Why don't you go talk to that red-head, then?" Mandy retorted.

Dawn glared back. "I'm not a s*** who goes around and tries to hook up with random guys she thinks are hot like **some** people."

Mandy growled. "I do **not** hook up with random hot guys!"

Meg, Misty, and May just stood there, watching the other two girls fight.

"Should we split them up?" whispered Meg.

May shook her head, no. "Let's let them continue for a little longer."

Meg nodded, and turned her head. "Mist, your table."

Misty turned, and saw Ash waving her over. She sighed and walked over. "Yes?"

"Can we get more of that strawberry lemonade?" Paul asked.

Misty nodded, and started walking away.

"Wai-" Ash started, but Misty was already gone. Ash frowned, and gave Paul a dirty look.

"What?" Paul cocked an eyebrow.

Ash turned away. "Nothing." He said, his voice sounding pretty pissed.

***

"Meg, more strawberry lemonade." Misty said.

"Wow, I didn't think it was that good..." Meg's eyes widened. "Help me, please." She grabbed Misty's wrist, and pulled her into the kitchen with her.

Once they were in the kitchen, Misty asked. "How do you make strawberry lemonade?"

Meg tossed a bunch of lemons at Misty. "You squeeze those."

Misty nodded, and began squeezing lemons.

Meg grabbed five glasses, and put them by Misty. She grabbed some sugar, water, and strawberries, and carried it back to Misty. "We need a pitcher..."

Misty nodded, then went over to the sink, washed out a pitcher; she filled it with ice and brought it back to where Meg was.

Meg poured the lemon juice into the pitcher, and added some water and sugar. Meanwhile, Misty had squeezed the strawberries.

Meg poured the juice from the strawberries into the pitcher, and mixed it with a wooden spoon. Then, she put slices of lemon, and little umbrellas that were stuck into strawberries, onto the glasses, and poured the strawberry lemonade. "That is how you make strawberry lemonade."

Misty nodded, mumbling the instructions to herself so she'd remember incase anyone else wanted strawberry lemonade.

Meg placed the glasses on two trays, and picked one up; Misty picking up the other. "I could've carried all of them.

Meg shrugged. "I just wanted to go over to the table and be nosey."

Misty rolled her eyes. "You want to see Brendan, don't you?" She laughed.

"N-No, of course not!" Meg said, trying to hide her blush.

"You **suck **at lying." Misty joked, laughing.

The two girls walked out of the kitchen, and brought the drinks to the boys.

"Brendan, my friend here likes you." Misty smirked, and Meg's eyes widened, her face turning red.

Misty smirked as Brendan turned red two, and all the other guy laughed.

"What are you guys laughing? It's not like you don't like any of the waitresses." Brendan glared at his friends.

Misty's eyes widened. "Wow, he likes you too." She whispered to Meg, causing Meg to turn redder.

Meg gave her tray to Misty, and walked away to the other waitresses.

"Sorry." Misty said, but not loud enough for Meg to hear. She turned and gave the boys the drinks, then quickly turned and left.

"Wait! Misty!" Ash turned in his seat, but Misty kept walking.

Ash sighed, standing up, and followed Misty. "Wait!" He said, grabbing her wrist.

"Yeah?" Misty said, looking at Ash's hand around her wrist, and blushing slightly.

"Umm..." Ash had forgotten what he had wanted to say before Paul asked for more strawberry lemonade. "Where's the bathroom?"

Misty cocked an eyebrow, pointing towards a sign that said 'Restrooms'.

Ash laughed uneasily. "Oh, I didn't see that." He then let go of her wrist, and walked to the bathroom. Once he was in the bathroom, he smacked himself in the forehead, and mumbled. "You idiot."

***

**AN: **I am _so _sorry I haven't updated in over a year! o.o I've had major writers block, so this chapter probably sucks. =/ It's been so long... I don't even remember if Ash recognized Misty yet... X_X Again, I'm sorry! If anyone has any ideas for this story, I'd highly appreciate it. :] If anyone tries making strawberry lemonade, let me know if it actually tastes any good. ;] Now, before you hit back, or close this page... Review! =D Hopefully it won't take a whole year to update again. =3

Review goal: 25+


End file.
